


Last Impressions

by were_lemur



Category: Robotech, Robotech Masters
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zor knew how to leave them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 177

Even though he had Marie now, Sean Phillips couldn't help being a bit impressed by Zor. After all, he had two women mourning him.

Marie laughed at him and pointed out that they were mourning Zor because he was dead, while Sean was alive to share his life with her. And things got even more interesting when the Lieutenant started losing her breakfast on a regular basis.

The kicker, though was when Marie (who'd volunteered to drive her to the obstetrician's office when her morning sickness was especially bad) came back one day, reporting that they'd run into Nova there.


End file.
